


【鸣佐】特别行动

by Tangoalone



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangoalone/pseuds/Tangoalone
Summary: 性感叔鸣佐教小鸣人搞小佐助。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	【鸣佐】特别行动

**Author's Note:**

> 请务必浏览警告：
> 
> 黄俗雷。两个佐助被下了春药，有叔鸣佐教小鸣人搞小佐助。胡乱的设定多bug。语言粗俗。涉及半睡奸。叔鸣佐设定没有各自结婚。

自从走上叛忍这条路，佐助遇到来自各方势力的暗算和偷袭都是家常便饭，只不过佐助这次碰到的暗算有些棘手，似乎是挺下三滥的手段。床铺边的香磷很为难地看着神色如常的佐助，说她审问出这次敌人抹上的药非常阴毒，这不是我们几个人擅长的领域，需要马上和大蛇丸联系。佐助握了握自己的左手，感觉到自己的身体并不是那么难受，但是香磷这女人的感知是值得信任的，便由她去了。

  
让水月跟着香磷去找大蛇丸后，佐助命重吾去探知一下附近的情报，他一个人留在室内闭目养神，试图用冥想镇定精神。突然，本寂静无声的房间响起了呼呼的风声，佐助柳眉一拧，瞬身弹起，一双血红的血轮眼就在乌黑的羽睫下睁开。谁？！他无声质问着漩涡中慢慢显形的身影，阴沉的面容下全然杀意。那一身黑袍下踏出的脚步却不急不忙，只见在黑暗中那人身后还跟着另一个体型颀长的人。

  
“哟……佐助酱！”

  
后面那个穿着白色火影披风的人先跟自己打起了招呼，佐助的眉头皱得更紧了，这个留着寸头有着蓝色眼睛和六道胡须的男人，是鸣人？！他怎么这么高了？

  
“没时间解释，跟我们走。"

  
成年鸣人旁的男人说话了，他这下看清楚了这个人的长相——如果这个笑容满面的人是成年后的鸣人，那看来这个长发遮眼的纤瘦男人，就是成年后的自己了。尽管有很多疑问，但佐助此时并不想被这两个人逮到。佐助自己设置在房间内有手里剑和机关，但成年佐助像是看穿他的考量一般先他一步，一剑挑飞了他布局的起爆符。在爆炸声中，成年鸣人默契地配合成年佐助扛起了他，三人一起跳进了成年佐助再度开启的异空间之中。

  
佐助被成年的鸣人扛到了一个山洞里，未行几步，山洞里就传来了熟悉的声音。

  
“你们到底要干什么啊我说！你是未来的我对吧？！你这衣服是不是已经成为火影了为什么还做这种绑架的事情啊！你是佐助吧！我就知道我一定会追回你的！但是你们……”

  
“我怎么没发现以前的你比现在还吵啊，鸣人。”

  
“佐助……你就别乱上加乱了，好好把事情跟他们说清楚吧我说。本来就不好解释，听你的这样弄的和绑架一样更难解释了……”

  
“有什么好解释的，就是我们现在需要做爱，”成年佐音量没有提高，但是每个字都让年轻的两个少年愣住了，“你，被下了药，不发泄的话就会死，但是发泄的话查克拉会不停流逝、暴走，最后也是死。发作时间大概中毒后三个时辰。”

  
当年鸣人在几里之外感知到了自己的查克拉暴走，一边帮自己输入查克拉，一边可能还在自己不清醒的时候帮忙解决了生理问题，才让自己度过了难关。谁知道在调查辉夜遗迹的空余，敌人趁着佐助轮回眼没恢复过来进行偷袭，又被投了同样的毒药。他很快感知到了这个问题，稍微迟疑了一会，最终决定向他的伴侣七代目寻求协助。但是事情并没有想象中那么顺利，佐助和鸣人汇合的时候已经是毒发的那会了。佐助查克拉暴走的时候导致瞳术失控，他现在和鸣人一起穿越回了过去…… 不，也许也只是两人陷入了自己瞳术的幻觉中也说不定。

  
“没关系，我们把问题一起解决了嘛！”

  
七代目对此倒是接受良好，一条长胳膊把佐助搂住，佐助的空袖子在另一边晃荡，显示出了身体主人此时因为药物慢性发作的敏感。

  
“呐，我说，佐助……这个药我记得要去的很厉害才可以解除，你那个时候都快晕过去了可能不记得，我帮你输入了好多的查克拉，但是你的体温越升越高，鼻子和嘴巴都在出血。我吓死了以为你要死了，又急又慌，本来想要去找小樱但是你一直抓着我，用屁股磨蹭我，我看见你的衣服下面都湿了，就……哎哟！”

  
“……闭嘴。”

  
他怎么会不知道呢？

  
佐助虽然脑袋烧坏了，但是又不是断片了。醒来之后模糊的记忆和屁股的疼痛以及里面湿湿的粘腻触感，他大概知道鸣人和他最后摸索出了什么救他的方法。

  
“所以这次为了佐助你啊，更快的解决这个药物，我们要寻找最刺激的方法，正好我们来到了过去那么就四个人一起亲热吧！小说里都是这么写的。”

  
成年佐助很想一拳把这个笑得一脸少儿不宜的七代目火影揍开，但是出任务好几个月没回木叶，这次被暗算投了同样的毒又确实是自己大意。他知道鸣人其实非常担心甚至有些生气，只是因为珍视他，而保持了面上的从容淡定。

  
佐助心里有些复杂，他希望鸣人在自己面前，还能像以前一样不要改变。那些强烈的情感都投注在自己的身上，尽管那天真又过于炙热，但那才是漩涡鸣人。所以他默许了这次近乎淫乱的行动……

  
这边被绑来的年轻鸣佐还在因为成年佐助的那句做爱的话而震惊。

  
鸣人很明显的感觉到大人版本的自己和佐助关系很好，这其中的意义让苦苦坚持追回佐助的自己大受鼓舞，但是……但是做爱？那不是要和女孩子做的事情吗？我和佐助？？

  
佐助这边也是低气压到不行，开什么玩笑！长大后的自己简直就像是鸣人的搭档，那他的计划呢？他还是无法完成复仇吗！自己被什么遮住了双眼！

  
“别开玩笑了！”

  
佐助冲了上去却被七代目的九尾模式温柔地按在地上。成年佐助抓起他的头发，独有的带着半指手套的手托着他的下巴，对他施加了什么幻术，他的写轮眼竟然就使用不了了。

  
“温柔点啊我说……你现在的情况也很糟糕就不要使用忍术勉强自己了。”

  
“你们这些家伙！放开佐助！！”

  
七代目有些无奈的又按住另一个冲过来快要爆尾的自己，将两个少年绑在原地后，决定赶紧先解决毒药的问题。

  
山洞里，两个身影亲密的重叠起来，两个少年看着这画面心思各异但都脸红了起来。那个穿着七代目火影披风的健壮男人脱下了自己的衣服和裤子，他的肌肉群在动作的时候起伏着，缠满了绷带的右手充满占有欲地把一身黑的男人拥过来，倾身给了那容姿端丽之人一个咸湿的吻。啧啧的水声让鸣人感到下腹一阵发热，喉咙干渴，他忍不住去看同样被定在原地的自己旁边的佐助，他好像真的不太好，呼吸比自己还急促，像是发高烧了一样……

  
鸣人担心起来，是不是真的像这两个怪大叔说的那样，被下了需要那个什么才能好的毒。要去救他我就得……鸣人脸更红了，他感到自己的小鸡鸡都自己撑起了帐篷。如果我不去那么那个大叔版的自己会？鸣人感觉到心里一阵刺痛和愤怒。不行！佐助不能被别人做那样的事！

  
七代目和独臂的旅行者除了捆绑显然还用了什么方法限制了两个年轻人的行动，但他们此时又是那么的投入，像是根本不担心他们能逃出这个山洞一样。进山洞之后，佐助用豪火球点了一只火把插在岩石上就主动吻了他。鸣人一件一件脱掉了佐助的衣服，他很享受给佐助脱衣服的过程，被包裹严实的雪白身体慢慢展现在自己面前，他舔舐着眼前人的脖子，乳头，一路从光滑的腋窝吮到佐助断胳膊。佐助今天的表现甚至可以说得上温顺，鸣人知道这是他在用别扭的方式表达自己没事。

  
“唔嗯……快一点，鸣人，啊！”

  
佐助在被鸣人吸挺起来的奶头的时候流下了鼻血，鸣人手中不停，但微微发抖起来，他是四个人中最清楚这个过程的人，佐助毒发要开始了。他要给佐助更多更强的刺激，不能像之前什么都不明白的自己那样，让佐助最后烧到流了一滩的血。

  
“我会好好让你高潮的，去不止一次，查克拉和精力都由我无限供应，一滴都拒不退货哦小佐助。”

  
鸣人的阴茎早就硬起来了，它怒张着顶着佐助的滑动，鸣人把佐助的白腿扛在肩上，一只手又重又慢地撸着佐助通红的阴茎，另一只手指揉搓着暴露在他眼前的粉色的褶皱，佐助的手臂挡住自己的脸，他感觉到药的效果正攀爬到他的四肢百骸。查克拉流逝的不适被鸣人源源不断输送过来的查克拉填满着，而穴里瘙痒的感觉也正被鸣人的手指揉按着，但是他还想鸣人再深一点，再重一点，他的肉穴甚至因为渴求而分泌出了透明的液体，诉说着饥渴和想要粗暴对待。

  
“好湿啊佐助。好厉害，这里在吸我，这么能出水，是想让我插进去吗？”

  
“啰嗦……”

  
鸣人脸都红了，长大后的自己会变成对着佐助说黄段子的大人吗？

  
那边正在如火如荼的大人显然没有想停下来的意思。赤裸的七代目抓着他的佐助的双腿，把佐助的身体又抬高了一点，他现在低下头就可以舔到佐助的小穴，于是他就这么做了。成年的鸣人伸出自己有一点粗糙的舌头划过佐助颤抖的阴茎，然后在身下人克制的呻吟中重重地刺进收缩的小洞中，虽然用嘴让佐助用前面射出来也不错，但是他还是喜欢看佐助被自己插射出来。

  
“鸣人！不要……！”

  
成年佐助沙哑的声音惊慌了一下，双腿条件反射夹紧了七代目的脑袋。七代目被大腿内侧的嫩肉擦过有着六道胡须印记的脸颊，欲念炽盛。他发现佐助已经很湿了，甚至不需要他再用唾液润滑。这是他的佐助已经完全为他准备好了。

  
“佐助才不是不要呢……看那边啊佐助，佐助酱也有感觉了，等我让你爽了我就去照顾他，他肯定和你一样的湿，小穴里面全是淫水，我就得辛苦了我说，要把你们俩都干到爽。"

  
七代目把成年佐助翻过来，用那根很粗长的鸡巴磨蹭着爱人不停收缩的小穴。

  
“啊……进来……鸣人，鸣人，要……”

  
“……别煽动我啊。”

  
佐助一只手肘撑着地面很不稳，被鸣人的阴茎一顶，马上向前一倒，鸣人眼疾手快捞住他，几乎强硬地让他撑好，双手掐着佐助的细腰就开始抽进抽出起来。

  
“啊！嗯好深…！！”

  
“好紧……”

  
七代目感觉自己尤其是鸡巴爽爆了，佐助的里面从自己插进去之后就软软的出水，又湿又热，像会吸的嘴，没插一会，佐助的前面就射了。被操射之后，佐助软的不像是平时凌厉的巅峰忍者，一边抖动，一边呻吟。鸣人根本不想拔出去，他努力控制自己的精关，就为了最后把自己的精液射在佐助穴的最里面。

  
“不行……鸣人，停一下，让我……让我缓一下……嗯！”

  
射过的佐助十分敏感，他的嘴角现在也在出血了，不知道是毒药的代谢过程还是被他自己咬嘴唇咬出来的，鸣人一一吻尽，下身却一刻不停，他的龟头重重碾过能让佐助发出声音的地方，肉棒被痉挛的肉壁挤压按摩着。咸味在他们的嘴里搅拌着，高潮的佐助在鸣人的背后无意识挠出抓痕。

  
“佐、佐助！我要你里面射了哦！”

  
佐助到底还是比他脸皮薄，每次听到这种调戏的话就会夹紧小穴里面的鸡巴。鸣人不再忍耐，握着佐助窄腰的手臂肌肉隆起，使劲又捣弄了几十下，啪啪啪的声音和水声让人脸红心跳，最终鸣人的龟头插进了一个更狭窄的小口，在被佐助的淫水浇了个爽后，射出了那些浓白的精液。

  
“鸣人的东西……好多……”

  
听着佐助无意识的呢喃，鸣人还没完全萎靡的阴茎又抖动起来。

  
不是吧，鸣人有些脸红，我真的是有什么佐助病吧。

  
“喂，那边的我。”

  
七代目对着年轻的自己说，他看到那个少年满脸通红甚至还有泪水并起了腿，那里遮不住的湿润，原来是看着他们搞了一发就射了。

  
“佐助酱已经很严重了，你快点去帮他。”

  
“我……可是那可是佐助，我不能……”

  
“这是在帮助他，听着，现在佐助被暗算投毒了，你要不停的输入查克拉和和他做爱，之前我因为犹豫，佐助他……”

  
七代目的眼神黯淡下来，但很快又恢复了之前的模样。要不是他的阴茎还插在近乎昏迷的佐助的屁股里面轻轻耸动，这就是一副很深情的画面。

  
“不是要带回佐助吗，你可要言出必行。”

  
“这不用你说！这就是我的忍道！我一定会带回佐助的！不管他发生什么让我做什么我都愿意！”

  
少年鸣人十分激动的站起来握紧了拳头，他都没有发现针对他的限制已经解除了。

  
“那么就去做你该做的，佐助他已经开始流鼻血了，他情况不太好。”七代目严肃起来，“跟着我做。”

  
“一个吊车尾在这里还想跟别人当老师呢？”

  
从高潮的恍惚里回过神的佐助，声音有些鼻音和沙哑，他感觉自己身体虽然因为毒药的折磨还有些发热和难受，但是相比上次的神志不清，已经是好上很多。如果不是自己一开始犹豫去不找鸣人耽误了一些时间，也许现在都已经好了。啧，但是这些他绝对不会承认的。  
佐助的脖子上全是吻痕，鸣人看到年轻的自己看呆了就很是不爽，马上搂过那人压过了对方的身子，硬起来的肉棒在穴里碾过一圈让两个人都发出了舒服的叹息。

  
“你还真是老样子啊我说，佐助不服气的话也来教教年轻的我吧？”

  
“哼……来啊，就怕你没那个力气……嗯！”

  
鸣人把佐助摆成跪趴的姿势，从后面拍打了一巴掌他浑圆丰满的屁股，他没用很大的力气，但是啪的响声让在场清醒的人都红了脸。年轻的鸣人抱起近乎昏迷呻吟着的年少佐助，他捧着对方汗湿的脸颊，轻轻擦掉了那些流出来的血液，擦着擦着，自己的眼泪又滴落下来，染湿了怀中少年清秀端丽的面庞。鸣人刚才在看那两个大叔做爱的时候就羞耻地射过了，同时，他的心也要被乱七八糟的情绪塞爆炸了。鸣人非常担心他的佐助，他被这莫名其妙的“绑架”搞得又震惊又愧疚又愤怒，但是，这都不是重点，最让他难以启齿的是，他竟然对眼前交媾的场景并不如想象中的那么抵触。这其中可能存在的意义让他心悸。

  
_啊，原来是这样啊，漩涡鸣人。_ 他听到有个声音对自己说，那个声音从很深很深的地方传来，那个声音和自己的声音一模一样。

  
原来他喜欢宇智波佐助，原来他在将来也一直喜欢宇智波佐助。而且佐助看起来也非常的喜欢他。

  
这让他的心被一种不知名的酸涩鼓涨着，让他的泪水不知为何就这么滴落下来。我爱你。少年看着怀中追逐多年的那个人，没有抓住这一闪而过的答案。

  
少年轻轻吻了一下另苍白的嘴唇，那边的七代目正把他的舌头伸进他的伴侣张开的唇缝中。鸣人并没有看向他们，他像学习飞翔的雏鸟一样羞涩地将舌头尝试伸进佐助的嘴里，而这两对人的动作竟然如此巧合地达成同步，让成人的佐助羞耻地颤抖呻吟起来。七代目了然，悄悄地在他耳边说，你看我就说是好主意吧！佐助已经没有闲情让他去闭嘴，只是无言绞紧了小穴，让七代目发出一声抽气。

  
“佐助……今天我不会放过你的，就算毒解了，你也要陪我玩到高兴才放你走哦。”“哈……少废话快点过来……”

  
这边抱紧少年佐助的鸣人不想搭理山洞里另一对放闪光弹的两个大叔，鸣人想通了一些东西后动作就麻利多了，他解开佐助腰间的注连绳，那片很厚的深色围布也应声而落，佐助的情况真的不太好，刚才两个大叔刚开始搞的时候佐助还能沉着脸散发一下低气压，现在几乎全身发烫只是皱着眉半梦半醒。佐助……鸣人一直在抚摸和亲吻佐助，仿佛这些年积累的思念就此就可以消弭，但触摸也像饮鸩解渴，让人像上瘾一样，只想更多的去亲近和融合。鸣人在给佐助脱裤子的时候又亲了他的脚丫一下，他此般举动让成年的两个人无语脸红了一下，但是没有人会告诉他。鸣人看着七代目和成年的自己像给自己演示那样，侧过了身体，并且膝行了两步让他们离自己更近。他们现在是后入的姿势，鸣人能在昏暗的火光中看到七代目的阴茎怎么在他伴侣边上泛出白沫的穴里大力抽插着。

  
“佐助……”

  
鸣人现在好想和他的佐助说说话，好想佐助能从迷茫的视线中看清现在在抚摸和亲吻他的人是谁。哪怕鸣人知道恐怕从佐助嘴里说出来的又是类似要杀了自己要毁了木叶这样的话语。那又怎么样。我想和你说说话，我想让你不再那么痛苦，因为你痛我的心也很痛，就像现在，我的心跳的很快，但也很痛，难受又高兴，佐助，我是不是快要死掉了。

  
“不要多想，”被七代目俯下身索吻的成年佐助说话了：“做你该做的……唔！”他会知道的。  
“佐助真是温柔啊……”

  
被七代目狠狠顶了一下敏感的那块软肉，独臂的男人忍不住闷哼出声，他皱了皱眉，狠瞪了一眼身后的男人：吃自己的醋真是幼稚。

  
“哦……唔、哦……”

  
不知道为什么，成年的佐助总是让鸣人感到一丝陌生和压力。鸣人其实早就感受到了年长版的自己在把查克拉运输给年少的佐助，他虽然知道这是一种治疗，但是很抗拒别人代替自己帮助佐助的行为。所以鸣人从进山洞起他也开始了把自己的查克拉输入佐助的行为，而年长的自己只是点点头，并没有和他争抢。毕竟七代目也有一个佐助需要他去照顾。

  
“佐助……我要……我要和你做‘那种事’了我说。”

  
即使知道他听不见，鸣人还是在漆黑的发丝边倾诉着。鸣人也把佐助摆成趴躺的姿势，发现佐助的下面已经很湿了，高热让佐助的前面翘起来，后面滴着清液。

  
“他……嗯哈。已经可以了。”成年的佐助道，“鸣人，不，不是你，搭把手。”

  
“乐于帮忙啊我说～”

  
七代从伴侣的腰间目腾出一只手，往小佐助那边伸，但是少年鸣人马上警惕地护食。

  
“喂！我只是帮帮忙啊！你不知道怎么扩张的吧。”七代目很无奈，甚至有点哭笑不得，转而说到，“要不，佐助你来跟佐助酱扩张吧。”

  
佐助对这个倒无所谓，他一只胳膊撑住地面腾不出手，这样的话得换姿势了。虽然后入可以进到很深，干了好一会的两个人都有点食髓知味。想要看大佐助玩小佐助的七代目很快下了决断，拔出肉棒的时候，发出啵的一声，佐助的穴一下没合拢，七代目打心里认为佐助露出沾着白液的穴肉的样子真的很淫荡。

  
成年佐助慢慢坐起来，自己肚子里被射了好多伴侣的精液，他忍不住皱着眉摸了摸自己的腹部。这次的解毒很有效率，因为自己的配合，应该已经没有问题了。年少的佐助可能就没那么幸运了，但是也比当年自己那会要好了不少。

  
看着小鸣人很想拦住自己又有点期待的发呆模样，佐助有点想笑，伸出手咬下了自己的半指手套——对，他现在全身上下的布料就这个玩意了。他坐在七代目的怀里，七代目的旁边是少年鸣人，而少年鸣人就这么看着自己，把纤长的手指伸进了少年佐助幽闭的小穴里，少年已经陷入了高热，明明在被人指奸，却只是扭了扭屁股。

  
“很软了。应该没有问题了我说。”

  
七代目看着佐助粗暴的动作有些汗颜，抓起鸣人的手指跟着一起沿着泛白的边缘插进了狭窄的肉穴，控制着速度。

  
“你你你们放开佐助！这样会弄伤他的！”

  
少年鸣人红着脸怒吼着，他看过自来也写的那么多小说，又精通色诱变身术，他年长的自己为什么要说的像他不会一样！虽然那些小说远没有现实来的刺激，光是看到两个人（三个人？）的手指挤进佐助的小穴，就要射了啊我说……

  
鸣人怎么都不肯那两个人再碰佐助一下，完成了扩张的任务，扶着自己的肉棒就插进了佐助的小穴。 

  
“嗯……佐助！好紧！哈……好舒服……”

  
初尝情事的鸣人刚一插进去，就无师自通的耸动起来。本来想温柔体贴的慢慢来但是来真的的话腰部根本停不下来。太舒服了，佐助的里面像是舍不得他出去一样，让他心里像被猫抓了一样又痒又烧。他把佐助捞起来抱进怀里，深深地吻住他，舔舐他的嘴唇，和佐助还在偶尔从嘴边流出来的唾液和鼻子里流出来的血液。两个人黏膜和黏膜摩擦的感觉十分淫荡，他只插了一会儿，看着佐助红彤彤的脸和颤动的睫毛就想要射出来了。

  
“佐助你已经没事了？”

  
“啊。”

  
感觉到异瞳的伴侣稳定下来的查克拉，七代目很高兴，像终于松了一口气那样非常孩子气地亲了一口那人的左颊，然后亲到了一嘴的头发。

  
“为了庆祝再来一次吧……然后做好我们该做的，回到我们的——”

  
察觉到屁股后面又硬起来摩擦他的硬硬的肉棒，佐助一般会直接把人踢走，但是看着眼前另一个鸣人在那么沉醉地干着另一个自己，他自己也又有了感觉。身后流着各种液体的小洞，明明已经不会再被药物所影响但还是敏感地收缩着。独臂的男人把自己黏在脸颊上的头发别在耳朵后面，笑容浅浅但近乎艳丽：

  
“闭上嘴，干我。”

佐助慢慢在疼痛中恢复了一点点意识，他感受到了屁股里面传来了又痛又爽的感觉，他无意识缩紧了后穴，却感到里面那根凶器更加激动的耸动了起来。大开大合的干进来他里面，插得他泌出汁水想发出咿呀尖叫。但是除了阴茎和后穴传来的强烈的快感，他的身体里还有一股熟悉的查克拉填满着身体里一个嘶着寒风并发出刺痛的空洞。他扭了扭屁股，想要摆脱这令人发疯的混乱，却又被温热的四肢束缚起来，那种温暖让人难以拒绝，最终他闭上了眼睛，任理性在暴风雨中彻底放任迷失……

  
在模糊里，佐助仿佛看到了一对交叠在一起的躯体，还有一双除了其中一只有着紫白色螺纹就和他全然相似的沾染情欲的眼睛。他们挨得很近，他们的呻吟吐息似乎保持了同一个频率，像照镜子一般妖艳而诡异。眼睛的主人似乎有一瞬间看向了他，似有千言万语，却化为无声叹息。

“佐助！佐助！”

  
“……重吾？”

  
佐助从睡眠里清醒过来，发现自己正衣冠完整地躺坐在一棵树的树荫下。现在已经白天了吗？

  
“发生了什么？”

  
重吾的眼里有点复杂：“我通过小鸟找到了你，漩涡鸣人刚才一直守在你身边。”

  
“他人呢？”

  
佐助眼中的寒气凝结成霜。 

  
“他说这次还有别的事要去做，但是下次他一定会带你回去的。”

  
一定要带我回去……？哼哈哈……我是不会回木叶的，哪怕未来已经被既定，我的决定也不会就此改变。我的未来只容我自己去看清。

  
风吹起如苍鹰般少年的乌发，在飘动的衣领下，有一枚谁也看不见的绯色的痕迹。

END IF


End file.
